


Cauchemar en cuisine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [415]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Atletico-Liverpool, Boys In Love, Champions League, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il valait mieux que le match soit satisfaisant vu l'état de la cuisine...
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [415]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Cauchemar en cuisine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Le mot : Spatule

Cauchemar en cuisine 

  
Mauricio se retrouve sans vraiment le vouloir à gratter une poêle avec ce qu'il peut trouver, ce n'est pas dans son habitude de cuisiner mais ce soir est un grand soir : Atletico-Liverpool, et il ne veut surtout pas rater ça, il sent dans ses tripes qu'il va trouver une vengeance ! De l'autre côté de la télé, il reste celui qui vient d'essayer de faire une omelette pour complètement se rater. Ce qui explique la spatule à moitié tordue qu'il a dans la main, sa poêle encore chaude dans l'autre. Mauricio n'arrive à profiter de son temps libre que comme ça, en essayant de cuisiner (pour avoir le même niveau que Bridget Jones malheureusement), et regarder Niko stresser pour un rien. Ce n'est qu'un match, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour le résultat, maintenant ils sont libres de cette obligation. Pendant un temps seulement mais c'est sûrement pour le meilleur. Il l'espère en tout cas.

  
Son omelette est horrible rien qu'à la vue alors il n'essaye même pas de la goûter, son téléphone déjà contre sa joue pour commander des pizzas, son regard cherchant des biscuits apéritifs pour patienter. Le match va bientôt commencer et s'il n'a rien à manger il va passer un encore moins bon moment, il déteste toujours autant Liverpool. C'est de bonne guerre. Il s'installe sur le canapé à côté de Niko et le laisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. En fait, ils ont tous les deux besoin d'une revanche face à Liverpool, alors Simeone a intérêt à gagner s'il ne veut pas recevoir l'un de ses appels dans un proche avenir.

  
Le match passe, ils sont heureux du résultat, un maillot de Saul arrivera bientôt à son domicile si le match retour est du même acabit, les pizzas étaient bien supérieures au gâchi qui traine dans sa poubelle, et Mauricio ne peut que sourire innocemment en voyant que Niko dort sur lui. Au moins comme ça il ne stresse pas, ça fait beaucoup de victoires en peu de temps, quelque chose va se passer à l'avenir ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une défaite de l'Atletico...

  
Fin


End file.
